


Six Feet Under

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gay, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sad, Suicide Attempt, no actual death, protect rhys tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: At first, the relationship was perfect, the dream. He thought he found the one!But all dreams must come to an end...Based off of the song six feet under by billie eilish





	Six Feet Under

_Rhys remembered the beginning._

 

Jack was surprisingly sweet to him, so sweet Vaughn would joke about getting cavities from how sweet he was! He tried his best to get with me, showering me in all types of gifts. Sometimes it was a simple rose, other times it was extravagant like silk clothes. Those were none of the things that made me fall for him though. It was the clear adoration on his face when he looked at me, the nervousness he had when he  _finally_ decided to ask me out. Who knew, the big bad CEO would get flustered over me, a simple coding monkey? It was just so perfect, I ended up agreeing.

 

_Rhys remembered the first date._

 

He went all out! Now, I like fancy dinners just as much as the next person, but this was  _fancy!_ He booked the whole restaurant at the most famous place, I simply couldn't believe it. When I asked why, he just simply smiled and I remember word for word what he said. "You're special Rhys, you deserve everything! This? This is nothing, you deserve so much more! I just did this because I wanted to spend time with you and  _only_ you." Jack told me, and god he smiled so beautifully I could have died right there and then. I didn't know what to say, so I just lamely giggled and nibbled on the bread. He seemed happy with that response. He was the perfect gentleman, surprisingly. Jack wasn't like how the rumors painted him to be. He didn't get hammered, he didn't go further than what I wanted, he wasn't some sleaze ball. He was amazing, and I couldn't help but get giddy when Jack hoped for a second date.

 

_Rhys remembered their first kiss._

 

I never believed in those cheesy movies, where you kiss and it's like fireworks and felt like it was just meant to be. I didn't believe it, until this kiss. It wasn't anywhere special, we weren't at some fancy party or anything. We were just relaxing at a little park, eating icecream. I distinctly remember Jack ordering vanilla because "Why ruin what's already perfect?" It was so adorable how passionate he was about an icecream flavor! It just made me fall for him more, if that was even possible. We have been going out for about a month at the time. I was giggling at the icecream on Jack's face. I couldn't control myself, I leaned over. No, I had no plan on kissing the man, I wanted to wipe the icecream off of him. But, we made eyecontact and this-this almost magical force seemed to pull us together. He cupped my face, and leaned in the rest of the way. When our lips touched, it was like time had stopped. I forgot to breathe for the first minute! Eventually, I kissed back, and it really was magic. Sparks set my body on fire, and it was just so  _perfect._ I felt him smile into the kiss, seeing as he felt the same way. When we pulled apart, my body almost ached for more. We sat there on the park bench, holding hands and just kissing. It wasn't anything hot or passionate, just gentle lips upon each other. Our icecream was forgotten, melted on the ground.

 

_Rhys remembered when Jack told me he loved me._

 

Jack seemed so on edge that day. I had no idea why, I was worried he finally got tired of me after a year. It wasn't unimaginable, Jack never seemed to stay in a relationship for very long. Since Jack was on edge, I was on edge. See, I had really bad anxiety, and this brought it out. I remember the feeling of not being able to breathe, and I just broke. I started crying. I thought the man I loved with all my heart was going to leave me. This alarmed Jack, and he rushed to me, wrapping his arms around me. The scent of him made me cry even harder. I don't remember exactly what he whispered to me, but he eventually got me to calm down. I asked him why he even bothered. This seemed to shock him, he's never heard me upset quite like this before. I remember he started blushing, and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Of course, it's because I love you Rhysie." I cried even harder, pulling him into a kiss. It was sloppy and wet from my tears. Honestly it was a bit disgusting now that I think about it, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I mumbled a hundreds of 'I love you's', and Jack always said it back.

 

_Rhys remembered when Jack asked him to move in._

 

I remember it was just a regular day, Tuesday to be exact. I had stayed the night at Jack's, and now was wearing his sweater. He loved to see me in his clothes, said I looked utterly adorable. I was whining to him about how far my work was from my apartment with Vaughn. I wasn't thinking of moving in with him at the time. I was just annoyed that I had to go all the ways there to get ready, then all the ways back to work. Jack just casually said, "Then why not move in with me?" I laughed at first, I thought he was joking! He just sounded so casual! But then he turned to me, and told me he was serious. I wasn't sure how to feel, but I ended up agreeing anyways. I mean, we have been dating for a year and a half, it's just normal isn't it? So, I had agreed. Jack seemed so ecstatic, that I ended up being excited to.

 

_Rhys remembered when Jack had wanted to have sex for the first time._

 

Yes, I know, almost two years in a relationship and you haven't done anything like that?! Well, Jack was a busy man so he didn't think of that for a long time. I remember Jack was so tired from work, and just so annoyed! He wanted to relieve some stress. I was laying in our bed (I still giggled every time I referred to things as ours) in nothing but his sweater and a pair of boxers. He walked in and came up and kissed my neck. I didn't see anything wrong, I just giggled. it was when I felt his hands try to slide inside my underwear that I realized what he exactly wanted. Of course, I had put an end to that. Jack seemed angry at first, until he saw my face. I had started crying, I looked absolutely terrified. He had no idea why, so he tried to comfort me in the best possible way. Jack would rub my back, saying how it was alright if I wasn't ready and that he'd wait. I never really told him, honestly I wanted to hold off on this conversation as long as possible. I remember me blabbering my response, I'm surprised he even understood what I was trying to say! "I'm asexual Jack, I'll never be ready! I was r-raped okay?? It brings back bad memories, and I don't want it Jack! I'm sorry I'm so fucked up, sorry I can't give you what you want!!" That's what I told him... I was a sobbing mess. Surprisingly, he said it was okay that "A relationship isn't about sex Rhysie, it's okay. You aren't messed up, you're so utterly perfect. I never meant to push you, I should be the one apologizing." Nobody had ever said that to me. Normally when they find out about my past, they leave me. The only one who stayed was Vaughn my best bro, and now Jack. We cuddled the rest of the night, watching funny movies.

 

_Rhys remembered the first time Jack came home drunk._

I was sitting on the couch, trying to knit Jack a sweater. I remembered that he was complaining about how all his sweaters were getting old and tattered. Funny how the richest man never even bought new sweaters. Apparently the sweaters these day and ages were stupid. So I had decided to make a copy of all his other sweaters! There was a bang in the hall. Jack had tumbled in, hair  mess, reeking of alcohol. "Rhysieee!!" He had slurred, stumbling towards me. I didn't know what to do. i had never even seen the man take a sip of alcohol! Now he was hammered?? I set him on the couch, quickly running off to get a glass of water. I screamed, hearing a loud crashing sound. My heart sunk at imagining Jack being injured. When I rushed in, I saw what was that crashing sound. Jack had thrown the alcohol bottle at the wall, making it shatter. He was ripping at his hair, letting out heart broken sobs. I was scared, but the man I loved was in pain. I walked over tentatively, as to not scare him.When I sat down, he clutched onto me, crying. "I'm a terrible man, who has done terrible things Rhysie! I'm scared I'll hurt you!!" I shushed him, hugging back tightly. I whispered about how great he was, about how much i loved him-how perfect he was. I whispered about how he would never hurt me. He just clutched me, crying himself to sleep

 

_Rhys remembered when he had insulted him for the first time._

 

It was another rough night for Jack. He gets like this when he had to kill a man. Jack was drunk, yet again. These nights were getting more and more normal. I had tried to bring him to bed, like I usually do. Tonight was different though. Jack had shoved him on the bed. "C'mon baby, I know you want me, you're such a slut after all!" He tried to shove his hands down my pants. At this point, I was sobbing, crying for him to stop. When I finally kicked him off the bed, this seemed to make him come to his senses. Jack had sobered up a bit, realizing what he was doing. I remember so well those dull eyes staring at my whimpering form, pants pulled down. I remember how he held no sympathy for what he had done. "You're so fucking useless, can't even do this right!" He had yelled at me. He left me that night, leaving me crying my eyes out. I remember the feeling of being so useless, praying to a god I didn't believe in to just kill me. I wished I was dead.

 

_Rhys remembered the first time he called Vaughn up, crying._

 

Vaughn was still under the thought that we were the perfect couple. I didn't want to shatter that thought. He would have been upset, I didn't want to be the reason that vaughn felt hurt. But tonight was just too much. Jack was so  _so_ drunk this time! It scared me, if I was honest. He was screaming and breaking things. He had called me a useless bitch, and I locked myself in the bathroom. Jack didn't care, he couldn't care less about me right now. He was focused on alcohol, and breaking things. I vividly remember me shaking in the tub, debating if I should call Vaughn. It was 3:14 am. But then Jack yelled that I had deserved to be raped, that that was the only thing good for. I broke. I dialed up Vaughn, crying my eyes out. He picked up, and he was so confused. He thought that somebody had died! And in a way, someone did die, or something. Jack and I's relationship died, well how it used to be. "I'm scared Vaughn, so fucking scared!" Vaughn didn't know what was going on, he was crying too, scared for me. Then he heard what was going on in the background, all the vulgar things Jack was saying. Vaughn was so angry. He told me to stay on the phone with me as he came to pick me up. He didn't want me at that house. When he finally came here, Jack was passed out on the couch. He would have killed Jack, if I hadn't of stopped him. "He was drunk Vaughn! He had a terrible day, he's never done anything like this before!" Of course, that was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. Vaughn took me to his house. I remember thinking how it used to be our home, and how I missed those days.

 

_Rhys remembered when Jack basically groveled for forgiveness._

 

It was a week that I was with Vaughn, until Jack came back. He came with red roses, my favorite flowers at the time. He said he was sorry, promised he would never do something like that again. Jack was crying, "I didn't mean any of that baby, please you have to believe me! I love you Rhysie  _please!"_ I ended up going back, I felt so bad for him. Plus, he is perfect, and I'm me. Nobody is going to love me like Jack is, that's what I thought. When I had told Vaughn, he was clearly upset. "Rhys are you crazy?! He was drunk and said those things to you Rhys!! He is not good news!" I told a little white lie, one of the view times I have ever really lied to him. "Vaughn you're overreacting! It wasn't as bad as it seemed! He was drunk, and he won't every drink again. We plan on throwing out all the alcohol, and I promise if he drinks like that again, I will leave him." Vaughn finally gave in, but saying I can stay with him whenever.

 

_Rhys remembered the first time he had hit him._

 

Jack was yet again drunk. I didn't mind, he was used to it. He always made it up the next day, showering me in love and presents. Why would I trade all the love in the world, for a couple bad days? Nobody is perfect, it's okay! It's normal, all couples have their problems! He was yelling at me, calling me a disgusting slut. It was okay though, it was true wasn't it? I let some man rape me, I was disgusting. Maybe Jack was right, maybe I was asking for it? Jack tried to have sex again. I didn't want it of course. When I kept saying no, he just got more and more frustrated with me. Something I never thought would happen had happened that night. I believe it was a Thursday? I remember there was a sale on pasta, I wanted to make it for Jack as it was his favorite. Of course he told me how terrible it was, but he ate it anyways. I felt so loved that he was forcing himself to eat something he didn't like, just because he loved me! Anyways, Jack had raised his hand, and brought it down across my face. I remember the fall more than anything. I remember not being able to comprehend anything, the feeling of drifting before I crashed down on our wooden floors. Then I remember looking up to Jack, tears in my eyes. He just glared at me with such hatred. "You deserve it." That was all he had said. Then I remember the pain. It took a bit for me to register, but _god_ did it _hurt_! It was like a burning sensation in a way? I felt the stinging in my cheek, practically throbbing. I didn't cry though, I was too stunned to. I just sat there, on the living room floor, the whole night. I was too frozen to move. The next day, Jack practically was in tears for what he had did. He gave me tons of kisses and told me how beautiful and perfect I was. He bought me my favorite icecream, joking about our first date. It was nice. I had forgiven him yet again

 

_Rhys remembered the first time he had to start buying cover up._

 

The beatings had increased. It was fine, I had deserved them after all! I was useless, it was a blessing Jack even put up with me! But, bruises started littering my body. More and more collected as the days went by. I didn't want people to worry, as they started noticing. I remember being afraid Vaughn would notice when I went over to his place that day, so I thought "Just buy makeup! Cover it up, it'll be fine!" It was so annoying to find my shade, it sucks being this pale. The cashier gave me a strange kind of look, and I guess I understand, a guy is buying makeup. Not exactly the norm around here. For some reason she looked at me with sympathy. I couldn't understand why though. I never really understood for a very long time. Anyways, I went home and tried to cover my face and arms, only the parts that might show. I remember having a faint thought of "Isn't it strange that if this is okay, why do I have to cover it?" I ignored that thought, saying nobody wants to see my ugly bruises, nobody even wants to see my ugly self. It took a bit before I did it good enough. Over time though, I perfected it, almost like an art.

 

_Rhys remembered the first time Jack had raped him._

 

I had started wearing more covering clothes, as I had started hating my body. Jack would always point out how disgustingly bony I was, so in came the baggy clothes. He would say how sickeningly pale I was, so I started wearing longer clothes to cover up most of my skin. It also helped in covering the bruises, it was annoying to use cover up on so much skin. Jack had came home, drunk yet again. I knew it would be a bad night though, when he started breaking things. "When aren't they bad nights?" I remember thinking offhandedly. He came into the bedroom, I was writing some report, for the life of me I couldn't remember what though. He shoved it off. I remember getting angry, but not letting it show in fear of getting hit worse. "You asked for this." I was confused what he meant, until I was pushed back onto the bed. My heart instantly raced in fear. I remember screaming help in my head over and over again. I tried to shove him, but that only resulted in getting a good smack in my face. I remember the familiar taste of metal in my mouth. He started ripping my clothes off, and I was sobbing at this point, begging him to stop. Normally, he would have spewed something about me being useless and storm off, but not this time. This time, he continued. I remember afterwards, I laid there limp. I felt so lifeless, so _dead._ Jack just snored next to me, like he didn't just rape me. I remember when I used to adore his little snore, but now? Now every time he made that little noise, I jumped in fear thinking he could wake up any second. The next day, he tried his best to make it up but I was utterly just dead. I remember the pain it felt to force a smile on my face and whisper that it was okay. He seemed to not care if I was actually fine.

 

_Rhys remembered when he tried to kill himself._

 

I was just so sick of this! I wanted the pain, the beatings, the rape to end. I didn't know how, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave him, I could never leave him. As sick as it sounds, I loved him. Every thing he did was okay, because I believed I deserved them. I remember one night, it was after he had raped me again. Was it even rape? According to him, I had wanted it. Maybe I did, maybe it was normal. I just felt so useless, felt disgusting. I don't remember how I ended up in the bathroom. I don't remember how I got a razor. I don't even remember actually doing the action, or the pain. I don't remember Jack finding me, or being rushed to the hospital. I don't remember any of this. All I remember is that lifeless feeling I had as I watched the red trickle down my skin, then just blackness.

 

_Rhys remembered when things got better._

 

After I left the hospital, Jack had felt terrible. He had thrown away all the bottles, promised to never drink or hurt me again. He sounded so sincere, I believed him. Vaughn, of course, had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his best friend tried to kill himself. I remember him sobbing by my bed. I told him I depressed, that it was nobody's fault. I promised I would never do it again, that I regretted it. It was true, it was completely my fault for being so utterly useless. Jack had taken me home, decorated the house in red roses. I remember he brought out the icecream we hadn't had in forever. He showered me in love. It was good, amazing actually. It stayed this way for awhile, and I truly felt like it was all over, that we were better. It was going to be okay.

 

_Rhys remembered when the better had ended._

 

I remember feeling so utterly stupid for believing things would get better. Jack had come home drunk, which surprised me. He had been sober for exactly 3 months and 14 days. I knew this, as I counted every single day as a blessing for not being in pain. I was very wary around him, trying not to do anything wrong. Maybe,  _just maybe,_ it will be okay. When I gave him his dinner, it was a casserole Vaughn showed me how to make, he looked at it in disgust. "What kind of shit is this? You tryin to kill me?!" He got so angry, he actually threw the glass plate at me. It shattered next to my head, thankfully missing me. I remember the stinging feeling in my cheek, as the glass had cut it. His hands twitched, and I prayed he wouldn't hit me. I forced myself not to cry, as that only aggravates him more. He got up, and I did flinch, and he just left. I remember sliding down to the ground, not caring that my hands were bleeding from the glass it scraped against, I was just thankful I didn't get beat. I remember thinking "That makes 3 months and 15 days."

 

_Rhys remembered getting sent to the hospital._

 

It was one of  _those_ nights again. Jack had started getting violent again, everything was back but three times worse. I knew I had messed up. What came was honestly all my fault, if only I didn't spill the coffee on him. Jack was livid! He pushed me back into the counter, towering over me. His breath smelled of alcohol, but it always did. I remember he looked as if he wasn't thinking. I remember him calling me a bitch before I felt his hands around my throat. He had never choked me before. Jack seemed to get off on my gagging for air. It was terrifying, I wasn't ready to die. I freaked when I saw my vision dotting in black, scratching at his hands in a vain attempt. He was just too strong. I vaguely remember that Vaughn was coming over, we had plans to go see the new movie. Jack wasn't interested as it was a nerd movie. It was okay though, we had wanted some bro bonding. I felt terrible that I would miss it with Vaughn. I apologized to him in my head. I remember believing I deserved this, before I passed out. I remember before I was completely out, I heard a faint scream. I couldn't be too sure, that might have been the blood pounding in my ears. I remember waking up to blinding white. "Rhys!" I flinched at how loud Vaughn was. Then I realized,  _I was alive._ Vaughn had told me he walked in and saw what that animal was doing, and had bashed a vase over his head and called the cops. I felt fear, because Jack was going to be so mad.

 

_Rhys remembered when what he had been through wasn't normal._

 

I had been temporarily living with Vaughn for about a week now. "When can I go back to Jack?" I remembered asking. Vaughn dropped his glass in shock, making me flinch. He quickly apologized, realizing over time that I didn't like loud noises. I remember him telling me that I couldn't go back to that man, that monster. I stuck up for Jack, saying he wasn't a monster, that he loved me! "People don't hurt people they love Rhys." Vaughn had told me this sadly, wiping his tears. For some reason that struck me. I remember thinking doesn't everybody go through this, isn't it normal? Then I remember thinking, it's okay though, I deserve it.

 

_Rhys remembered realizing that he didn't deserve it._

 

It took me awhile to realize something. I had always thought I deserved what I was getting. It was one night, Vaughn suggested I made dinner. My anxiety acted up, but I couldn't reject, what if he hit me? I just made simple grilled cheeses, because who can mess those up?? Apparently I can. I remember Vaughn laughing a bit, saying how it was a bit burnt. I just cried, he was so alarmed! Vaughn asked me why I was crying. "I don't want to get hit, I'm sorry!" He was so disgusted that I thought I would get hit over a simple grilled cheese. "It's okay though, I deserve it, I fucked up." That's when Vaughn got serious. He grabbed me by the arms, looking me right in the eye. He had tears in his eyes, looking to be in such pain. "You don't deserve to get hit Rhys, you did nothing wrong okay? Everybody messes up, that doesn't mean they should get abused for it." I remember being so bewildered, denying I was abused that I did in fact deserve it. "No Rhys, what that monster did to you was abuse. He battered you, fucking hell he  _raped_ you, that is never okay! It isn't your fault, it is his fault for being so twisted. You're the victim Rhys, you didn't deserve it, you never deserved it." I remember crying, him holding me softly, whispering about how I did nothing wrong. That night, I thought maybe it wasn't my fault.

 

_Rhys remembered he had to confront the monster._

 

It had been a couple months now, and I had to go to court. They needed my testimony on the abuse that the monster had inflected on me. I have come around to realize that it was in fact abuse, and that he wasn't a person but a monster. I remembered shaking as I sat in the chair. The monster tried to beg for forgiveness, "Baby  _please_ , you know me! You know I'm not some abuser!!  _I love you!"_ I almost believed him, but all those memories of what that monster did to me came back. It was not okay. If he went free, he would find another person to do this to. I remember they asked me to go over the events of what had happened. Most people were utterly disgusted with what had happened, I didn't realize it was that bad until now. I didn't cry though, until the monsters lawyer came to question me. "What were you wearing?" He would ask "What did you do? Maybe you deserved it." That was when I lost it, I broke down. The judge banged her hammer, telling that man that he was out of line and that I did not have to answer those. I remember screaming the answers to them, even though the judge told me not to. "I was fucking wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt because that  _monster_ made me come to hate my body! He would beat me over the littlest of things! I overcook dinner a bit, he's beating me, I tell him no he's covering me in bruises, he just has a bad day he makes me bleed until I pass out! I remembered the night I thought that I was going to die! I made dinner he didn't like and he strangled me!! I'm only alive because my friend stopped it! Nobody deserves this,  _nobody!_ " I remember the silence that fell over the court. The judge gave us a half hour recess. I remember Vaughn, and even a few jury members were crying. Vaughn hugged me, telling me I was doing great, that it'll be all over soon. I remember the monster was furious, and his lawyer had no idea what to do. Let's just say, I had won that day. That monster will be locked up for a very long time for not only abuse for attempted murder.

 

_Rhys remembers how happy he is._

 

It has been almost 6 years since then, and I can honestly say I am happy now. I wish to say that I'm completely better, but that's a lie. I doubt I'll ever be better. I'm still plagued with nightmares, I still get panic attacks when strangers touch me. It's okay though, I'm slowly getting better, and I am happy now. I live with Vaughn again, and his girlfriend Sasha. They're a wild bunch! I'm not dating anybody at the moment, but I really don't want to. I'm happy being single! Honestly, I'm just happy I'm alive. The monsters and I's relationship is now dead forever. It is six feet under.


End file.
